


Snow

by orphan_account



Category: Shin Sangokumusou | Dynasty Warriors
Genre: Cute, F/M, Snowing - Freeform, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22555753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: The noble family of Shu observe the snow together.
Relationships: Liú Bèi/Sūn Shàngxiāng
Kudos: 4





	Snow

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a oneshot book I have on Quotev, and I thought this one was cute enough to bring over here.

"Isn't the snow beautiful, Xuande?"

The snow softly coated the ground in a white blanket as Sun Shangxiang dragged her husband, Liu Bei, out into the winter wonderland.

Liu Bei shivered and wrapped his arms around himself. He wondered how his wife was not feeling the freezing temperatures.

Perhaps it was the fiery spirit that all people of Wu seemed to have resonating within them.

"Yes, it is beautiful," Liu Bei muttered as Shangxiang stared in awe at the snowflakes that gracefully fell from the sky. "Shouldn't we go back inside? It's very cold."

Shangxiang turned towards her husband, a pouty expression overtaking her facial features. 

"Can't we stay out for just a minute more? The snow is very lovely." 

"You'll catch a cold out in this weather!" 

"But it reminds me of my childhood." Shangxiang gave her husband a tiny smile. "When I was young, my brothers and I would go out to play in the snow for hours until Father called us inside."

"Yes, well, snow is much more fun for children," Liu Bei suppressed a smile as he said this. He knew his wife was a child at heart, and he loved it. 

Shangxiang's eyes lit up with excitement. 

"Let's bring Adou outside! He'll love the snow, won't he?" 

" I suppose so," Liu Bei said. but it did not matter, for Lady Sun was already rushing inside to find their son, Liu Shan. 

Liu Shan was only four years old and small for his age. He was not very bright, either, and he still acted more like a two year old. Liu Bei was always concerned about this, but Shangxiang always insisted that he would be alright. 

Finally, Liu Shan toddled outside with his mother, who had wrapped him so many in robes of emerald that he looked a lot plumper than usual. He held his arms out at the sight of his father, who picked him up and held him close. 

"Adou, look! Do you see the snow?" Shangxiang asked the little one. 

Liu Shan babbled some incoherent words and reached out to touch the snowflakes. Liu Bei smiled. 

"Adou," he called softly, turning Liu Shan's attention towards him, "how many snowflakes can you count?" 

Liu Shan smiled. 

"One, two, three!" he answered, pointing at three snowflakes as he said each number. He paused on the fourth. "F... F..."

"Four," Liu Bei prompted gently. 

"Four!" repeated Liu Shan. "F... F..."

"Five."

"Five!"

"Good job!" Shangxiang applauded Liu Shan. "You counted five snowflakes. Can you count more?"

"No." 

Liu Bei and Shangxiang laughed. 

"Adou, do you want to run out and play and in the snow?" Shangxiang asked. 

"Can I play with Li Ji-li?" 

Li Ji-li was one of Shangxiang's maids who also tutored Liu Shan. Liu Shan loved her and thought of her as a second mother. 

"Yes, of course. Now run along, but don't go too far. Li Ji-Li will be outside soon." 

Liu Bei set his son down, and Liu Shan toddled out into the snow, where he promptly fell face first. He got up, thankfully unhurt. 

A young woman with dark hair rushed outside after Liu Shan. She picked him up and spun around with him in circles until they both fell down, laughing. 

Liu Bei and Shangxiang watched in delight as their son smiled and laughed. The snow had that power. It made them forget their troubles. 

Shangxiang leaned her head on Liu Bei's shoulder and asked once more, "Isn't the snow beautiful, Xuande?" 

Liu Bei smiled. 

"Yes, I suppose it is."


End file.
